The present invention relates to the percutaneous retrieval of implants.
The retrieval of implanted medical devices in the human body can currently be accomplished through a variety of means. Some are retrieved surgically, involving significant trauma to a patient with generally large recovery times. Small medical devices may be retrieved using catheters in percutaneous techniques. However, such capture devices may not consistently and securely engage the implanted device, and repeated attempts to engage the implanted device may pose additional risks, such as perforation of a blood vessel or organ. Therefore, improved devices and methods for retrieving an implant may be desirable.